My antidote for your heart
by lubisnovianty999
Summary: Naruko tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan teman semasa kecilnya selama dia tinggal di Moskow. Dia selalu saja ingin membantu, namun temannya ini seperti menghindarinya. Gomenasai karena kurang pandai membuat summary. So, disini Karin takkan memakai kacamata dan tokoh-tokoh utamanya bakal OOC banget dari yang manga. This is for Gaara x Naruko. Review, will you?
1. Chapter 1

My Antidote For Your Heart

_Aku selalu melihat dirinya, walau dia tak mau menganggapku. Aku selalu menyediakan payung untuknya, walau aku tahu dia takkan pernah mengambil payungku. Aku selalu mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi aku tahu dia takkan pernah menerimanya._

_Tuhan, aku tak tahu mengapa dia berubah. Apakah karena popularitas- nyakah ia berubah? Entahlah. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengirimiku surat dari sana. Tapi aku sangat senang begitu kakakku, Naruto mengabarkan padaku bahwa dia kembali ke Jepang. Yaah ... walau anikiku yang paling tua itu tidak tinggal bersamaku sama tousa, kaasan, dan Kyuu-nii, aku senang dia masih memerhatikanku._

_Naruto-nii pernah mengingatkanku bahwa dia sudah banyak berubah dari terakhir yang kuingat. Tapi aku tetap yakin bahwa dia tidak berubah. Walau kenyataannya perilakunya berubah, aku yakin dia masih sama seperti dulu. Aku yakin dan aku ingin tahu racun apa yang dimakannya hingga dia bisa berubah drastis seperti sekarang?_

Photo no 1, Grey poison cake

**Naruko POV:**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku. Akhirnya, setelah berjuang dengan keras dengan 'bantal-bantal' meja belajarku, aku bisa masuk ke KHS. Kalian tahu? Masuk ke KHS adalah sebuah penghormatan bagi murid-murid di Jepang. Kalian tahu alasannya? Walau kau dari kalangan _borjuis_ ( aku termasuk di dalamnya dan aku tak mau pamer karena hal itu ), nilaimu akan dilihat juga apakah pantas mengenakan seragam KHS. Yang kedua, kalau kau dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, kau harus bersaing dengan ribuan murid di sentaro Jepang dan hanya 10 orang yang bisa masuk ke KHS melalui beasiswanya.

" Naruko-_chan_, udah siap? " teriak mamaku dari lantai bawah. " Iya, Kaasan. Naruko segera turun " Dengan cepat kuturuni anak tangga dan segera menghampiri kaasan yang sedang berdiri di ujung tinggi. " Hati-hati, Naruko-_chan_. Kamu mau diketawain Gaara karna masuk rumah sakit di hari pertama masuk sekolah? " kata Kaasan sambil menyerahkan _bento_ kuningku. Aku menggeleng. " Tentu saja tidak, Kaasan. Masa' aku mau diketawain si mayat bata itu? " ucapku. " Hehehe ... itu baru anak kaasan. Belajar yang baik ya, Naru-_chan_. " Kaasan mengantarkanku hingga ke depan pintu seperti biasanya dan jawabanku seperti biasanya, " Yosh. _Itte kimasu, _Kaasan! " Aku lambaikan tangan ke arah Kaasan lalu berlari kencang ke arah halte bus. " _Itte rasshai, _Naru-_chan_. _Ganbatte ne_! " teriak Kaasan sambil melambai ke arahku. " Naruko-_sama_, ayo! " kata Iruka, supir pribadiku. Aku mengangguk dan memasuki mobil pribadi keluargaku.

Hei, kalian tahu tidak alasanku mau masuk KHS? Kudengar dari Naruto-_nii_, Gaara sudah pulang ke Jepang. Gaara? Kalian pasti bertanya siapa dia? Dia adalah teman kecilku yang paling culun diantara semuanya tapi memiliki hati yang baik daripada mereka. Kenapa aku seyakin itu. Karena, walau dia sering di-_bully_ orang, dia tak pernah meminta ayahnya yang seorang duta besar Rusia untuk Jepang menghukum anak-anak yang mengganggunya. Malahan, aku yang harus melindunginya jika ada yang mengganggunya. Hah, anak laki-laki yang merepotkan.

Tapi, hal yang paling kusuka dari Gaara adalah ketika dia memainkan biolanya di atas bukit ketika kami sudah pulang dari sekolah. Dia pasti akan memainkan biolanya. Dan aku menyukai permainan biolanya yang waktu itu menurutku sangat indah. Ketika dia hendak memainkan biola, dia pasti bertanya padaku seperti ini, " Naru-_hime_, lagu apa yang ingin anda dengar? " dan aku akan menjawab, " Buttlerku yang merah bata, tolong mainkan lagu yang indah liriknya " Hehehe ... kalau ingat masa-masa itu, aku jadi geli sendiri.

Ketika aku sampai di KHS, pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seorang gadis manis berambut panjang ditindas oleh 2 orang cewek. Satu berambut bagaimana yaa ... agak mencolok dan satunya lagi berambut pirang panjang sepertiku cuma agak pucat.

" Hei, Ino! Cepat berikan gunting! " seru seorang cewek berambut mencolok ( ya iyalah orang rambutnya warna pink ) pada temannya yang bernama Ino. Gadis pirang yang namanya Ino itu memberikan gunting pada temannya. " Nih, Sa. Potong yang cantik, ya. Kasian Karin kalau rambutnya jelek menghadap Sasuke-_kun_! " ejek Ino. " Pasti " jawab Sakura sementara dia dengan entengnya hendak memotong rambut gadis berambut merah itu. " Hoi! " aku segera berlari ke arah mereka. " Sa, kita ketahuan. Kabur, yuk! " ajak Ino. " Iya. Awas kau! " Dia kabur bersama temannya meninggalkan gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Kuhampiri gadis berambut merah tersebut. " Kamu tak apa? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa tak membalas perbuatan mereka? " tanyaku padanya sambil membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dari debu. " Aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Hidupku lebih sunyi karena perbuatan mereka " jelasnya dengan bahasa isyarat dan hendak pergi meninggalkanku. " Tunggu! " Cepat-cepat kupegang lengannya dan kuputar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku. " Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan mereka. Namun, seharusnya kau membalas perbuatan mereka. Bukan dibiarkan begitu saja. _Aniki_-ku saja membalas ketika orang berlaku buruk padanya hanya karena dia tak dapat mendengar " ujarku dengan bahasa isyarat. " Kau bisa bahasa isyarat? " tanyanya tak percaya dengan bahasa isyarat. Aku mengangguk. " Namaku Naruko Namikaze " kataku. " Karin Uzumaki, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Naruko-_san_ " balasnya.

" Jadi, Karin adalah _senpai_-ku di KHS. Wah ..., aku kira kita satu angkatan. Gak seru, deh! " kataku tak jelas dengan bahasa isyarat. Karin hanya tak tertawa mendengar omongan- ku. " Sebenarnya umurku ini 1 tahun diatasmu, lho " balasnya dan aku melongo tak percaya padanya. " Aku tak percaya padamu, Karin-_nee_! " kataku. " Iya. Aku serius. Aku ini lebih tua darimu tapi memang wajahku kali ya yang buat aku tidak nampak lebih tua " jawabnya. _Kalau dipikir-pikir sih wajahnya mendukung untuk menutupi usianya_, pikirku. Ketika kami sedang asyik-asyiknya berbicara, di ujung lorong locker, terdengar suara berisik cewek-cewek yang teriak histeris tak jelas.

" Karin-_nee_, ada apa? " tanyaku

Tapi matanya mengisyaratkan untuk dengar dan lihatlah. Aku mengikuti sarannya. Cewek-cewek gila itu meneriakkan nama mulai dari 'Sai-_kun_', 'Neji-_kun_', 'Shika-_kun_', 'Sasuke-_kun_' dan terakhir, 'Gaara-_kun_'

_Gaara!_ Kualihkan kepalaku ke belakang dan _gotcha_! Gaara, teman masa kecilku yang pindah ke Rusia kata kaasan ternyata _senpai_-ku di KHS. Ketika aku hendak menghamprinya, grep. Karin dengan cepat mencengkram lengan tanganku. _Kenapa?_ tanyaku padanya. Karin cuma menunjukkan jawaban lewat matanya. Dan, aku tahu alasannya mengapa dia melarangku.

Di belakang Gaara cs, berdiri 3 cewek cantik. Satu berambut indigo panjang, satu berambut pirang pucat panjang, dan satu lagi berambut pink sebahu. " Yang indigo adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Adik dari Neji-_senpai_. Neji-_senpai _termasuk yang paling berkuasa di sini. Keluarga mereka termasuk dari 5 keluarga besar penyumbang dana bagi KHS. Yang itu Ino Yamanaka. " tunjuk Karin dengan matanya ke arah seorang gadis berambut sama sepertiku cuma lebih pucat dariku. " Dia adalah putri dari Inoichi Yamanaka, ketua jaksa pengadilan tinggi Tokyo. Bapaknya memiliki posisi kuat di sini selain penyumbang dana terbesar untuk KHS. Posisi bapaknya adalah penasihat 2 komite sekolah. Nah, yang pink itu. Kau pasti tahu namanya, kan? " tanya Karin.

Aku mengangguk. " Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Putri dari mentri ekonomi, Kizashi Haruno. Di KHS, dia adalah _queen bee_-nya. Tapi kalau saja kau setenar mereka atau sekaya mereka, kau bakalan dapat mendepak mereka! " ucap Karin dengan putus asa. _Aku memang kaya, Karin-nee_, jerit hatiku lebay. " Memangnya kenapa, Karin? " tanyaku. " Sakura adalah _leader _dari Ang3l. Siapapun yang mau menen- tangnya, takkan bisa karna pengaruh bapaknya sangat kuat di sekolah ini. Hampir sama seperti ayah Sasuke-_san_. " jawab Karin. " Apa yang terjadi jika aku menentang mereka? " tanyaku. " Kalau kau dari keluarga yang tidak setenar mereka, kau akan bernasib naas sepertiku. Kalau kau dari keluarga setenar mereka, kau akan bernasib 'naas' seperti mereka. Tak ada yang mampu menentang mereka hanya Gaara dan Sasukelah yang bisa. Tapi Gaara tidak seadil dulu lagi. Makanya banyak murid meminta bantuan pada Sasuke. Cuma karna yang meminta kebanyakan cewek, dia jadi malas menolong orang-orang yang ditindas Sakura " ujar Karin putus asa.

Aku memandang ke arah mereka. Terlihat sekali Gaara terlihat senang bermain dengan mereka. Dan, astaga. Aku menutup mulutku yang ternganga tak percaya. Gaara bahkan berani memegang pinggang Sakura. Hal yang dulu kuingat Gaara takkan lakukan pada cewek manapun, termasuk diriku. _Astaga, Gaara! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kazura-baasan, apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?_ pikirku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Sakura sepertinya melihat ekspresi kagetku. Dia bahkan berlaku lebih bagaimana yah ... lebih centil dan genit dari tadi kepada Gaara sedangkan Ino cekikikan bersama seorang pemuda sepucat mayat yang kudengar dari cewek-cewek gila itu bernama Sai. Hinata hanya menyendiri jauh dari kumpulan Sakura cs. Duduk di samping seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang kuyakini _aniki_-nya yang bernama Neji. Sedangkan yang 2 lagi pergi entah ke mana. " Gaara-_kun_, coba lihat ke sana, deh. Pacarmu cemburu deh denganku. Aku takut! Tadi dia sempat melotot marah padaku waktu bermain dengan Karin. Ya, kan Ino? " bisiknya dengan genit di telinga Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Ino. Ino mengangguk. " Iya Gaara. Pacarmu cupu, deh temannya kayak Karin " sindirnya. " Pacarku cupu ya ... dan orang yang dekat sama Karin itu cuma ... " dan omongan Gaara terhenti ketika dia melihat diriku dengan Karin. " Naruko " / " Gaara "


	2. Chapter 2

Photo no 2, Pink poison flower

**Gaara POV:**

Senang sekali bisa menjadi tenar seperti sekarang. Dikagumi para wanita, menjadi salah satu murid KHS yang berprestasi, dan salah satu _prince_-nya. Siapa sih yang tidak senang? Tapi, semua itu berkat seseorang. Teman baikku dari TK dan SD kelas 6 yang terpaksa aku tinggalkan karena papa dipanggil negaranya karena suatu hal.

" Naru-_chan_, jangan lupa sama Gaara, ya! Gaara pasti bakal kirim surat ama Naru! " kataku sambil memandang ke arah mata biru langitnya. " _Hai! _Naru takkan lupa Gaa-_kun_! " balasnya sambil tersenyum menggembungkan pipi chubbynya. Segera saja aku cubit pipinya dengan gemas. " Auch, sakit Gaa-_kun_! " ringisnya kesakitan. " Hehehe ... " kataku cenge-ngesan tanpa dosa. " _Ne_, Naru-_chan_, Gaa-_kun_ ada hadiah deh untuk Naru. Bentar lagi ultah Naru dan Gaarakan tak ada di sini. Jadi, Gaara mau ngasih ini ke Naru " Kukeluarkan cincin dari saku kanan jasku dan memakaikannya ke jari manisnya. " Wah ... Bagus sekali ini Gaa-_kun_! Naru seperti putri, deh! " ucapnya gembira sambil berpose ala putri di depanku. " Yah, Naru-_chan_ cuma putri Gaara, uups! " aku menutup mulutku. _Gawat_! pikirku. _Gemana nih kalau dia tahu maksudku_? lanjutku dengan kalut. " Eh, putri Gaara? Berarti Gaara pangeran Naru, dong? Horee! " soraknya. _Kurasa dia tak tahu apa artinya. Hehehe ..., kau yang bilang, Naru-chan_! ucapku dalam hati dengan devil-smirk terpampang di wajahku. Dia hanya tersenyum manis membalas 'senyuman' ku.

Besoknya, aku hanya bisa melihat dari pesawat dirinya menangis sedih karena kepergianku. Bahkan Kyuubi, _aniki_-nya tak mampu menenangkannya. Dia cuma mampu menepuk pelan bahu adiknya karena kutahu _aniki_-nya memiliki kelainan pada telinganya sehingga mengganggu fungsi organ berbicaranya. Sedangkan _aniki_-nya yang paling tua, Naruto, bersekolah di Moskow dan tinggal bersama Jiraiya-_jiisan_ dan Tsunade-_baasan_ di sana.

Sejak saat aku tiba di Moskow, kehidupanku tidak lagi sama di Tokyo. Kalau di Tokyo aku bisa bebas bermain dengan siapapun, sekarang tidak. Hidupku sekarang terbatasi di depan meja dengan buku seukuran Harry Potter yang menumpuk setinggi 6 m. Kalau di Tokyo Narulah yang akan menemaniku belajar, di sini tak seorangpun yang menemaniku. Terakhir, aku kembali di-_bully _seperti dulu lagi. Kalau ada Naru, dia masih akan 'mencin- cang' orang yang mem_bully_ku dan memarahiku seperti ini, " Gaa-_kun_, seharusnya kau bilang pada mereka kalau bapakmu diplomat dari Rusia " Aku akan menjawab seperti ini, " Kalau kubilang bapakku diplomat dari Rusia, takkan ada yang mau berteman denganku " Dia akan menjawab, " Huh, teman itu bukan kayak gini. Kalau kau mau teman, aku mau jadi temanmu selamanya " Sekarang, duniaku lebih sunyi dan tambah sunyi karena tak ada Naru lagi.

Hidupku tambah suram ketika mamaku, Kazura Stalver meninggal dunia karena terkena serangan jantung mengetahui adanya wanita simpanan ayahku selama beliau bertugas di Jepang. Dan hidupku hancur sepenuhnya ketika ayah menikah dengan wanita simpanannya, Sara Taguchi. Temari-_nee_ setelah pernikahan ayahku 'dijual' ke koleganya di Jepang untuk memperlancar hubungan politik kedua negara. Temari-_nee_? Tentu saja. Perasaannya hancur tak terkira ayahnya tega menjodohkannya demi kepentigan 'politiknya'. Ibu tiriku? Tentu saja senang karena dia jadi nyonya Stalver seutuhnya dengan pernikahan kakakku dengan Kakashi Hatake 3 tahun setelah pernikahan ayah dengannya.

Kankurou-_nii_? Entahlah. Ibu tiriku membuat sebuat fitnah besar dan dilekatkan padanya sehingga dia diusir dari rumah kami. Sedangkan aku? Heh, ibu tiriku itu licik sekali. Dia tahu mana yang bisa dia simpan untuk kepentingannya. Tapi lihat saja. Aku akan membalikkan keadaan dan membawa pulang semua saudaraku lagi.

Untuk sementara waktu, kuikuti permainan yang dibuat ibu tiriku. Aku tahu konse- kuensinya jika aku tidak mengikuti permainannya. Sial, bahaya, sederetan kata itulah yang akan menjadi akhir kisah hidupku di rumah yang dulu sempat didiami mendiang ibuku.

Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku pada ayah. Aku akan menjawab tak ada. Aku bahkan tak merasakan ikatan batin lagi dengannya. Aku hanya berusaha dianggap istimewa dan menjilat pada ibu tiriku agar tidak diusir dari rumah ini. Aku murahan, ya? Tapi inilah taktikku untuk menghancurkan hidup mereka. Selain itu, hanya ini satu-satunya jalanku dapat ke Jepang. Aku ingin sekali ke Jepang dengan uang tabunganku, tapi semua uang tabunganku dan saudara-saudaraku disita oleh ibu tiriku. Bahkan setelah dikeluarkan dari rumah kamipun, ibu tiriku tidak mengembalikan uang Kankurou-_nii_. Ketika Kankurou-_nii_ protes, dia berkata, " Kau bukan bagian dari keluarga Stalver, mengapa harus kukembalikan? " _Hmm ... licik sekali otaknya_, pikirku waktu itu.

Sekarang adalah natal ke-4ku tanpa saudara-saudaraku. Hal inilah yang paling kubenci dari semuanya. Tak ada canda tawa mereka lagi. Tak ada mulut cerewetnya Temari-_nee_ lagi. Tak ada aksi boneka kayu Kankurou-_nii_ lagi. Dan, tak ada senyum hangat ibuku lagi setiap melihat aksi boneka kayu Kankurou-_nii_. Yang ada senyum palsu dari ibu tiriku.

" Gaara-_kun_, apa kau suka makanannya? Kulihat kau tidak 'menikmati' makanannya? " tanyanya dengan senyum menjijikkannya. Aku tahu maksud 'menikmati' yang dia inginkan. " Ah ... badanku sedikit naik, Kaasama. Jadi, aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak makanan berlemak. Kan tidak baik buat 'kesehatan' " jawabku tak kalah sengitnya dan _gotcha! _Dia melotot marah padaku. Karena ada ayahku di sampingnya, dia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya saja._ Hehehe ... rasain. Kalau tak ada ayah, aku baru bersedia menjadi bonekamu. Gitu-gitu, aku ini anak kesayangannya, wanita bodoh_, ejekku dalam hati.

" Tousama, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu? " tanyaku. Tousama menghentikan makannya begitu juga ibu tiriku. " Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Gaara-_kun_? " jawab ibu tiriku dengan senyum memuakkannya. " Aku ingin ke Jepang " jawabku dengan ekspresi datar menanggapi senyum memuakkannya. Tousama membulatkan kedua mata jamrutnya yang sama denganku. " Apa kau bilang? " ulangnya dengan nada marah. " Aku ingin ke Jepang. Apa itu kurang jelas, tousama? Kurasa kau harus mengganti telingamu dengan telinga kaasama. Dia saja tahu apa yang kutanyakan walau pertanyaan itu bukan kutujukan padanya " cibirku.

" Dasar kau anak ... " Kugenggam erat tangan tousama yang hendak menampar wajahku. " Kalau tousama menamparku, akan kulaporkan segala tindakan kotor tousama pada negara. Kurasa Chiyo-_baasama_ mungkin akan mengeluarkanmu dari negara ini seperti yang kau lakukan pada Temari-_nee _dan Kankurou-_nii_ " bisikku di telinganya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika mendengar bisikanku. " Turuti saja kemauanku dan posisimu aman di negri ini " jawabku sambil meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sepertinya, permintaanku dikabulkan tousama. Dalam waktu 1 hari, dia dengan cepat mengurus kepindahanku ke Jepang dengan menitipkanku pada perdana mentri Jepang, Fugaku Uchiha selama aku belajar di Jepang. " Fugaku-_san_, aku titip anakku di negrimu " katanya dari sambungan telepon. " Ya. Akan kusediakan tempat tinggal khusus untuknya " Dan ... inilah rumahku. Rumah besar dengan gaya kuil-kuil di Yunani setinggi 5 lantai dan segala fasilitas mewahnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan, berapa banyak uang hasil 'tindakan kotor' nya selama ini?

_Anyway_, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari cengkraman nenek sihir itu. Aku sekarang bisa leluasa ke tempat Temari-_nee_. Kudengar dia tinggal di distrik Konoha. _Hmm_ _..., nanti akan kutanyakan pada Uchiha-san di mana Hatake-san tinggal_, pikirku. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu dengan rumah baruku ini.

Ting ... tong ...

_Ada yang datang, siapa ya?_ tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dan kreek ... seorang gadis dengan rambut nyentriknya ada dihadapanku dengan temannya yang berambut pirang pucat. _Pirang? Hmm ... bagaimana ya keadaannya? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengirimkannya surat dari Moskow_, kataku dalam hati ketika melihat rambut si pirang pucat ini. " _Konichiwa_, ada apa ya datang ke rumahku? " tanyaku dengan senyum charming dariku. Dan ... " Kyaa! Tampannya! " jerit histeris mereka. Inilah yang kubenci dari cewek-cewek gila seperti mereka. _Bising_, pikirku.

" Namaku Sakura Haruno. Yang disampingku ini teman baikku, Ino Yamanaka " kata si pink memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman blondienya. " Hmm ... namaku Gaara Sabaku. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " jawabku dengan senyum charmingku.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit denganku, mereka pamit pulang. Dan tentu saja kuizinkan. Aku sungguh tidak sudi rumah mewahku di datangi mahluk – mahluk – gila seperti mereka. " Hah ... bising sekali mereka. Baru hari pertama aku di sini. Aku sudah kedatangan mahluk halus kayak mereka " gerutuku sambil memutar channel tv kesukaanku. Dan mataku membulat besar ketika ada berita mengenai Temari-_nee_.

" Temari Hatake atau yang lebih dikenal Temari Stalver, model bertalenta sekaligus putri dari Kazekage Stalver, duta besar Rusia untuk Jepang, ditemukan dalam keadaan sekarat sehabis mengiris urat nadinya di kediamannya di Tokyo Beverly Hill. Menurut teman dekat beliau, Temari-_san _nekad mengiris urat nadinya karena kecewa dengan suaminya, Kakashi yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan wanita lain " kata pembawa berita itu. " Menurut Kazekage-_sama_, dia sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengan Temari-_san _karena Temari-_san_ sudah menjadi milik orang " lanjutnya. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. _Beraninya dia berbuat begitu pada Temari-nee, dasar tua bangka!_ geramku dalam hati. " Sampai saat ini, Hatake-_san_ belum dapat dikonfirmasi mengenai gagalnya rencana bunuh diri istrinya ini " kata pembawa berita mengakhiri beritanya mengenai Temari-_nee_.

" Orang tua gila! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan aku tak ada hubungan lagi dengannya! Temari-_nee _tetaplah anak perempuannya sampai kapanpu! " kataku dengan geram sambil memaki-maki ayahku di jalan menuju taman kota. " Hah ... Naruko, kau ada di mana? Aku sudah pulang dari Moskow " bisikku sambil menatap bintang di langit._ Kalau dia mendengar berita seperti ini, apa reaksinya, ya? Apa dia tetap mau menjadi temanku? Apa dia masih mau menjadi hime-ku? Kaasan, kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggalkan kami_, lanjutku lagi.

Hari pertama di KHS, sekolah baruku, tak ada yang istimewa. Hanya dielu-elukkan tidak jelas oleh cewek-cewek maniak itu. Dan hei, si pinkie itu ternyata sekolah di sini juga. Aku bersyukur menjadi _senpai_-nya sehingga tidak harus _close up _banget dengannya.

" Gaara-_kun_, _aishiteru yo_! " katanya suatu hari ketika aku sedang enak-enaknya menikmati angin di atap sekolah. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Matanya terlihat sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. " Hah ... " Aku menghela napas. " Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ada seseorang yang kusuka dan aku setia dengan perasaanku " kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan atap. Greep ... " Kumohon, Gaara-_kun_! Terimalah aku walau hanya menjadi bonekamu! Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu " ucapnya sambil memeluk erat pinggangku. " Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku " Dan kutinggalkan dia sendirian menangis di atas atap.

Kukira setelah kutolak, Sakura takkan mendekatiku lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia mendekati- ku lebih parah dari sebelumnya. " Gaara-_kun_ ... makan bento denganku, yuk! " ajaknya sam- bil memeluk erat lengan tanganku. " Hmm " Cuma itu jawabanku dan langsung meninggalkannya seorang diri lagi.

Hari-hari terus kujalani dengan Sakura yang terus berusaha menarik perhatianku. Akhirnya karena aku tak tahan lagi dengan segala tingkah lakunya, aku berkata, " Oke. Kau boleh menjadi bonekaku sampai _hime_-ku bersekolah di sini " kataku. Kudengar dari Naruto-_nii_, Naruko-_chan _akan bersekolah di sini 1 tahun lagi. Tepatnya ketika aku kelas 3. Sakura tampak senang sekali dan selama 1 tahun bersama Sakura, aku nyaris saja terpikat padanya karena tepat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah, aku bertatapan langsung dengan Naruko yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Karin bahkan menggenggam erat tangan Naruko seolah menguatkan hatinya. " Naruko ... " kataku. " Gaara ... " Dia cepat-cepat menyeret tangan Karin dan berjalan melaluiku tanpa melihatku atau menyapaku seperti dulu lagi.

Istirahat adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagiku dulu karena bisa 'bermain' sepuas-puasya dengan Sakura ( Otak kalian jangan mesum. Aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja, kok ). Sekarang, istirahat adalah waktu yang menyiksa hatiku karena kulihat si Uchiha mendekati _hime_ yang sudah kutunggu dengan sabar kehadirannya sejak aku kembali dari Moskow.

" Hai, kau mau makan bento bersamaku? " tanyanya dengan senyum charming menempel di wajah stoicnya. Fans-fans Sasuke menjerit histeris melihatnya. " Makanlah bersamaku, Sasuke-_sama_! Jangan dengan si pirang itu! " kata para fansnya sambil menunjuk-tunjuk ke arah Naruko. " Ngg ... _gomen_, Sasuke-_senpai_, tapi saya ingin makan bersama Karin. Kurasa, ada baiknya _senpai _makan bersama fans _senpai_ " tolaknya halus sambil menyeret Karin ke sebuah meja di sudut kiri ruangan. " Heh, gadis menarik. Baru kali ini ada yang menolak makan denganku " katanya sambil menghampiri mejaku, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru serta Ang3l.

" Sasuke, mungkin tak semua gadis terpesona dengan senyum alaymu kali " sindir Neji. " Terserah. Setidaknya aku ditolak baik-baik, bukan dibanting oleh atlit judo sekolah " balas Sasuke yang langsung membuat Neji skakmat. Yaa ... aku masih ingat peristiwa sebulan yang lalu ketika Neji dibanting Tenten karena dianggap Tenten mengganggu hidup- nya. Selama istirahat, tak kusimak sama sekali omongan-omongan yang dikatakan mereka. Tatapanku masih terfokus pada Naruko yang dapat bergaul dengan anak yang yah ... menurutku tak sesuai sosialnya untuk Naruko.

Misalnya saja Kiba Inuzuka. Cowok yang hobi banget sama anjing itu saja berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Tapi berkat keahliannya dalam olahraga, dia mampu diterima di sini. Lalu, gadis pekak berambut merah bernama Karin Uzumaki. Cewek itu hanya mengandalkan kemampuan otak dan bermain pianonya untuk dapat masuk ke mari. Aku juga bingung bagaimana seorang yang pekak bisa memainkan piano. Dan sampai sekarang, hal itulah yang kusuka dari Naruko. Berteman tanpa membedakan status sosial.

" Jadi Kiba, anjing apa yang kau sarankan padaku untuk diberikan pada Kyuu-_nii_? Dia sangat suka anjing cuma takut digigit anjing " kata Naruko pada Kiba disela-sela dirinya tengah menguyah makanan. _Hah ... pola makannya tak pernah berubah_, kataku sambil tersenyum. " Ne, Naru-_chan_, makan jangan sambil bicara! Nanti kucubit pipi tembemmu! " ancam Kiba sambil bersiap-siap hendak mencubit pipi Naruko. " Hei! Kau tak boleh seenaknya mencubit pipiku! Emang kau siapanya aku coba? " tantangnya. " Aku ... SHINIGAMImu! " Dan Kiba menakut-takuti Naruko dengan gaya hantunya yang langsung membuat Naruko menjerit histeris karenanya.

" Khuhuhu ... " tawaku pelan yang sepertinya di dengar Sai. " Gaara, sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan Namikaze-_san_. Apakah dia adalah gadis spesial yang kau sebut-sebut dulu? " bisiknya di telingaku. Dan senyumanku membuat Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

**Sakura POV:**

Dari tadi mata Gaara ke arah gadis berambut kuning itu. Huh, apa sih kelebihannya. Aku cantik, manis, kaya, pintar sedangkan dia? Heh, mungkin saja dia menyogok masuk ke mari. Sedari tadi kuperhatikan ekspresi Gaara. Ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak dipaksakan. Beda dengan bersamaku yang hanya dipaksa-paksakannya. Aku tahu aku cuma boleh menjadi pacarnya jika pacarnya sudah datang. Tapi aku tak percaya kalau orang yang dimak- sud si kuning itu. Bagaimana aku tak percaya? Si kuning itu kudengar dari Ino adalah salah satu keluarga yang oleh pihak kekaisaran mendapat gelar kebangsawanan. Masa mau bergaul dengan orang rendahan seperti si pekak dan si anjing itu.

" Gaara, ayo di makan bentonya! Nanti dingin, lho " kataku sambil berusaha menyuap –kan isi bento pada Gaara. " Nanti saja, Sa. Aku lagi males makan " jawabnya. Dan mengke- rutlah bibirku mendengar jawabannya. " Psst ..., Sa, Gaara kembali pada cintanya, tuh. Kau bakal kalah melawan Namikaze! Mereka punya kelebihan khusus jika ada orang yang mengenal merekaa " bisik Ino di telingaku. _Kemampuan khusus? _" Apa maksudmu, Ino? " tanyaku. " Yeah ... sekali kau berkenalan dengan keluarga Namikaze, kau bakalan tak mau lepas dari mereka karena senyum ramah mereka " jelas Ino sambil melanjutkan memakan bentonya. _Senyum ramah, ya? Apa itu yang Gaara paling suka dari si pirang itu? _tanyaku dalam hati sambil memerhatikan gadis itu yang teriak kesakitan dicubit si anjing sedangkan si pekak berusaha melerai mereka.

**Sasuke POV:**

_Jadi itu gadis yang dimaksud Gaara dulu? Hmm ... Manis. Tidak buruk juga selera- nya_, pikirku sambil memandang ke arah Naruko yang mengejar-kejar Kiba karena mencubit pipinya. _Kalau dia dari keluarga Namikaze, aku bakalan mudah menguasainya. Kaasan kan punya teman yang istrinya seseorang dari keluarga Namikaze. Kuharap anaknya kaulah, Naruko_, lanjutku dengan devil-smirkku sambil memerhatikannya membalas mencubit pipi Kiba.

**Gaara POV:**

_Cih, apaan Uchiha itu. Menatap himeku kayak gitu. Awas kau, Sasuke. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengganggu himeku_, geramku dalam hati sambil meninggalkan kantin yang heboh karena 'penyiksaan' Naruko kepada Kiba. " Gaara, tunggu! " Seperti biasa, Sakura mengekor di belakangku.

**Naruko POV:**

Wah ... aku gugup sekali masuk ke mari. Di sini sangat ramai. Aku bahkan tak tahu mau duduk di mana. Sedari awal masuk ke mari, aku memegang erat lengan Karin-_nee_. " Tenanglah, Naru-_chan_. Mereka takkan mengganggumu, kok " kata Karin. " Hei, Naruko! " teriak seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Kiba sambil melambai-lambai ke arahku. " Oh, Kiba! Aku duduk di situ, ya. Tolong jagain, ya! " aku menyeret tangan Karin-_nee _ke tempat pengambilan bento.

" Karin-_nee_, makanannya mewah sekali untuk makan siang! " kataku takjub melihat menu makan siang hari ini. " Naru-_chan_, kamu ini heboh sekali! Kita dilihatin sama Sasuke-_senpai_, tuh! " bisik Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke-_senpai _yang tersenyum ke arah kami. " Hahaha ..., mungkin Sasuke-_senpai _melihat ke arah Karin-_nee_ kali " tawaku sambil menu makan siang yang kusuka. " Entahlah. Tapi menurutku, Sasuke-_senpai_ melihat ke arah- mu, deh! " goda Karin lagi. Kulirik ke arah Sasuke-_senpai _yang masih tersenyum manis pada kami. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum dan menatap ke arah Karin-_nee _lagi. " Aku hanya inigin Gaara yang senyum padaku " jawabku sedikit murung. " Naruko ... " Aku melihat ke arah Karin-_nee_. " Karin-_nee_, cepat ambil makananmu! Aku duduk dengan Kiba. Kau tahu Kiba, kan? " tanyaku. Karin-_nee_ mengangguk. " Oke. Aku duluan ya, Karin-_nee_! " Aku segera membawa nampan berisi makananku ke arah meja di mana Kiba sudah dari tadi makan.

Ketika hampir sampai ke meja Kiba, Sasuke-_senpai _datang menghampiriku. " Sasuke-_senpai_, ada apa? " tanyaku ramah. Tak luma senyum manis bertengger di wajahku. " Kau Naruko Namikaze, bukan? Anak kelas 10 A, kan? " tanya Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku mengangguk. " Hai, mau makan bento bersamaku? Aku tak ada teman makan siang hari ini " tawar Sasuke-_senpai _dengan senyum yang menurutku buat aku ketakuta. Tapi bagi fans ceweknya tidak. Mereka malah berteriak-teriak di sekelilingku. Bahkan Karin-_nee _yang ada di sampingku hampir tegencet karena gilanya fans Sasuke-_senpai._

" Sasuke-_sama_, makanlah bersama kami. Si kuning itu sepertinya ada urusan dengan si merah! " kata fans-fansnya. " Iya, Suke-_sama_. Makan saja bersama kami! " tambah mereka. " Diam kalian! " kata Sasuke-_senpai_ marah. " Jadi bagaimana, Naruko? " tanya Sasuke-_senpai _meminta kepastian. " Maaf, Sasuke-_senpai_. Tapi, saya ingin makan siang bersama Karin-_nee_ saja. Permisi " Dan cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi Sasuke-_senpai_. " Hmm ... gadis yang menarik. Baru kali ini aku ditolak " kata Sasuke-_senpai _yang masih tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Kiba memberondongiku dengan segunung pertanyaan. " Naru-_chan_, kau adalah satu-satunya cewek yang ditawari makan bersama ice prince. Dan kau menolaknya? " tanya Kiba tak percaya. " Isssh ..., mulutmu itu seperti perempuan, lah. Aku heran kenapa Shion-_san _mau menjadi cowok bencong sepertimu " jawabku agak kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Lapar-lapar malah dikasih pertanyaan seputar masalah yang tak ingin diingat. " Hei, aku hanya bertanya. Kau tak perlu marah hanya itu saja, kan? " kata Kiba sedikit kesal. " Aku tak mau ditanya seperti itu. Karena ... karena ... " aku sengaja menggantung pertanyaanku di akhir kata agar Kiba bertanya padaku.

" Karena apa? " tanyanya. Betul, kan? " Karena aku takkan kuat menjawab jika ramen di depan mata " jawabku yang langsung membuat Kiba tersedak tidak elitnya. " Kukira karena apa. Ternyata karena ramen. Huh, maniak ramen! " cibirnya. " Setidaknya maniakku masih wajar di banding dengan kau yang maniak anjing " balasku. " Apa kau bilang? " katanya men-_deathglare_ ke arahku. " _Deathglare_-mu takkan mempan, _doggy boys_! " kataku sambil melanjutkan memakan ramen kuah misoku. " _Deathglare_-mu mirip dengan lolotan marah kucingku " lanjutku lagi sambil melihat wajahnya yang sudah menahan marah. " Apa kau bilang, kucing? Kau mau kucubit rupanya " katanya sambil bersiap mencubit pipiku. " Memang kau siapaku coba? Seenaknya saja men ... Adaw! " jeritku kesakitan karena Kiba mencubit keras pipiku. " Ukh, KIBA! " Aku memberikan _deathglare _mematikan padanya membuat Kiba merinding disko karenanya. " KAU MAU KUJADIKAN RAMEN, YA?! " Ku kejar Kiba yang kabur dari kantin. " Woi! Jangan kabur, ko. Dasar maniak anjing! " teriakku sambil mengejar Kiba. Karin_-nee_? _Well_, dia dengan tenang menikmati sushinya.


End file.
